Count Bleck (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Lord Blumiere (also known as Count Bleck) is an evil count and is initially the primary antagonist of Super Paper Mario. While "Bleck" is normally used as onomatopoeia for disgust, it could be interpreted as a corruption of the word "Black" (as in darkness); his Japanese name is also a play on the French word for "black", noir. His real name is likely a combination of blue, referring to his coloration, and lumière, the French term for light and a reference to his status as a member of the Tribe of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, likely High 1-C | 2-A, likely Low 1-B Name: Count Bleck AKA Lord Blumiere Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Member of the Tribe of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Dark Magic, Darkness Manipulation and Reality Warping | Nonexistence | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Void Manipulation, Reliant Invulnerability, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Life Creation, Duplication, Flight, Precognition, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Chaos Heart protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Destroyed his own universe after gaining dark powers from the Dark Prognocticus and shouldn't be too far behind Dimentio and Paper Mario) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level (Opened The Void in order to destroy all universes. The Chaos Heart makes him infinitely superior to base note) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Can fight against Paper Mario and the rest in combat) to Immeasurable | Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Given that he has the same power source as Super Dimentio and was going to exist and function within complete timelessness like Dimentio, his speed should be comparable) Striking Strength: Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+, likely Low Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Only slightly inferior to Dimentio, who only attempted to kill him after being defeated by Mario) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level Standard Equipment: His scepter, Dark Prognosticus, the Chaos Heart Intelligence: Very high; set up several plans and easily able to manipulate others for his cause Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Pure Hearts Key: Base | With the Chaos Heart ''' '''NOTE: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Count Bleck w/ the Chaos Heart. is 2-A and/or Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. All Chaos Heart users scale to this. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1